Smash Halloween! Erebus, the Creepy Creature
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: -SHORT ONESHOT- Toon Link tells Wolf and Meta Knight about seeing an odd creature. The two check it out, expecting a prank. They get that... and an extra unexpected event.


**A/N:... Here's a Halloween story! Featuring my favorite smashers**

* * *

"AAAIII!" A voice rang throughout the mansion.

Meta Knight looked up from his book. "Toon Link? Are you alright?"

The young blonde gulped, looking around. "GH-GHOST! GHOST!"

He curled up into a ball, whimpering. Wolf chuckled.

"Ghosts? Puh-lease! It's Halloween. You can expect ghosts."

"Ghosts that hold the heads of your friends?!"

"... It's a trick!"

Toon Link gulped. "W-Well... I know it is. But... It seemed so real!"

Wolf sighed. "Alright. Where is this... Ghost?"

"Th... _That _bathroom."

Meta Knight Knight shuddered, and Wolf blinked.

"O-Oh... Uh... Come on, Meta Knight. Let's go.**"**

"Wh-What?! No!"

Wolf smirked. "Are you... scared?"

The knight frowned. "No, of course not! L-Let's go!"

"Good! Alrighty, Toon. We'll prove that this ghost is fake!"

The three walked off to the bathroom. Now, the bathroom in question, is one that hasn't been used in years. It is located on the bottom floor, in a corner, next to a closet, which has also not been used.

The three had finally made it to the bathroom. The door was worn out, and looked like it was covered in blood. Wolf slowly opened the door. The room was dark, with the only light being the one from the halls. Cobwebs covered the place. The sink was torn off. The mirror was shattered. The toilet seat's cover was gone.

"See? Nothing here." Wolf stated. "You probably watched too many scary films."

That's when there was a moan. The three stiffened. Someone... No, something came from the shadows.

A tall, lean, deformed shape wearing a cloak. It was limping. And moaning. As it walked, the sounds of chains followed it.

_"Leave... Or suffer like your friend..." _It then held up a body. Pikachu's body.

"OH MY GOD!" Toon Link screamed, running off.

"Humana, humana, humana..." Wolf whimpered.

Meta Knight simply let out a squeak, but stood his ground.

"P-Pikachu...?" He said.

"What did you do him?!" Wolf hissed.

"_I made him suffer..._" The figure moaned. "_And it was enjoyable..._"

"You sadistic mother fucker!" Wolf snarled. "I'm gonna kill-"

All the lights went off.

"...You?" Wolf whimpered.

A bunch of confused cries rang out, and the figure laughed.

"_And now this whole place will suffer."_

_...SHIT. _Wolf thought.

"We gotta do something." He muttered.

"Obviously." Meta Knight said. "What do you think happened to Pikachu?"

"I don't know, but that creeper is gonna die."

"Alright. We need to stay calm. And..."

"OH MAH GOD! NOOO!" A voice shrieked.

"...Oh shit. That was Link." Wolf stated.

"N-NO! NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!"

"There goes Ganon..." Meta Knight added.

"Y-YIAAHHAAAHGH!"

"Bye-Bye, Mario." Wolf continued.

The two gulped.

"We gotta stop this."

The two quietly ventured through the place, hearing the cries of pain. Cries of their friends. A Metallic stench filled the air. The creepy laughter of the weird figure echoed through the place. The two smashers found their way to the Ancient Minister's room. What they found as the same creature. Stroking a zombified Pikachu.

"EY! What are you doing?!" Wolf hissed.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Meta Knight cried.

"_Me?_" The creature's voice didn't sound like it did before. It sounded more demonic, less human, and a blend of other weakened voices. "_My name is Erebus._"

"Erebus! What did you do to our friends!?" Meta Knight wanted an answer.

"_Oh. I drank their souls... Now all I need is yours. My pet... attack!"_

The zombified Pikachu leaped, blood drooling from his mouth, claws at a great length.

"Pikachu, stop!" Wolf yelped, kicking the mouse, causing him to fly away.

The Pokemon landed on all fours. "_Master will be pleased when I give you to him..."_

Meta Knight gulped. "P-Pikachu. This isn't like you."

"_But it is now." _Erebus' voice sounded squeaky now. But it changed to a slightly gruffer voice. "_ He's the new Pikachu. Our servant. You two can join him, and I won't suck your souls._"

"Hell no!" Wolf shrieked.

"_O-Oh... Is that so?" _Erebus now sounded a bit shaking, before his voice did a total 180, back to its multiple, demonic voices. "_Well... NOW YOU DIE!_"

Black clouds swirled around the two, and Pikachu was growling happily as Erebus stroked his back, watching the scene unfold. Lightning struck the trapped smashers, and pain erupted through their bodies, as if bullets went thought them. The sounds of bombs filled their ears, and fire almost caught on them. The two fell on our their knees as Erebus cackled.

"_So long..."_

"D-Damn it..." Wolf groaned.

"I-Is this our end? Everyone's end?" Meta Knight whimpered.

The two began to feel their light slip away.

Erebus continued to laugh. He bought up a sleeved hand, reaviling gnarled fingers, which he licked.

Meta Knight and Wolf began to lose hope, and their lives.

Then, it all stopped. It all disappeared. The smoke started to flow away, the flames were gone, and everything was still.

Then there was laughter. Joyful laughter.

Pikachu rolled around. "OH GOD. Priceless!"

The two looked at him. "...WHAT."

They looked at Erebus. In fact, Erebus wasn't there! It was Luigi, Falco, and Olimar. Olimar was wearing the cloak, Falco was holding fake arms, and Luigi was holding chains.

"W-Wait... IT WAS A TRICK!?" Wolf hissed. "THE HELL!?"

"Well, the Ancient Minister said it was okay." Olimar stated, taking off the cloak.

Pikachu grabbed it to wipe the paint off his face. "I just can't believe you fell for it!"

"But... What about the others?" Meta Knight asked.

"Knock out gas." Falco simply said, placing the fake arms down.

"Y-You guys really believe this Erebus thing?" Luigi questioned.

"Yeah! Come on! There's like, not legends of it..." Pikachu added, then said, "... Right?"

"I think." Olimar said.

"Don't worry. At least we got to see these guys piss their pants." Falco chuckled.

"YER DEAD!" Wolf hissed, and started to chase the bird.

Meta Knight sighed. "Guys... That was mean..."

"We're sorry, but we couldn't help it!" Olimar said.

"Yeah... Where did ypu get this idea?" The knight asked.

Luigi shrugged. "Not sure. Just... Came... To our minds? There's no legends... right?"

Then the lights went off.

Again.

And laughter filled the air.

Pikachu gulped. "A-Already getting revenge?"

"Hey, we're not doing a thing!" Wolf hissed.

"Then who is?!" Luigi cried.

"_Time to die..."_

_**~~Happy Halloween~~**_

* * *

**A/N: Uh... Look, I had to hand out candy while doing this, and I wanted it done fast. So, yeah! There ya go!**


End file.
